The Merlin Arena
Current Fight Justify your choice Don't forget to sign! ~~~~ *It is....Morgana! Although it would be a close match, I believe that series 4 Morgana surpassed Morgause, as the latter taught her all she knew about magic. She is able to use very complex spells in and out of combat, her schemes are more successful, and, what's more, she reached a formidable level of magic power in just 2 years! That's why I vote for the last High Priestess that will ever be. 18:09,10/5/2012 *Morgause has been practicing magic since she was a child so I'm sure she will defeat Morgana who had only been practicing it for a few years! 01:15, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Justify your choice Don't forget to sign! ~~~~ *I vote for...Gilli! Although it would be a close match, Gilli is able to combine magical skills with combat skills, making him a formidable opponent. In addition, although people think Edwin is a more experienced sorcrer, I believe Gilli is equally experienced, but he couldn't use fire spells or wind spells without being noticed, so did not choose to show the full extent of his skills. 18:09,10/5/2012 Decide the next battle! Anything else to suggest? Let the moderators know *''Isolde vs Mithian'' *''Alice vs Gaius'' *''Dochraid vs Jonas'' *''The Gleeman vs Aredian'' *''Agravaine vs the Troll'' *''Gwaine vs Morgana'' *''Merlin vs Dragoon'' *''Aithusa vs Morgana'' *''Cockatrice vs Wilddeoren'' *''Aithusa vs Freya'' *''Alvarr vs Tristan'' *''Arthur vs Aithusa'' *''Gorlois vs Uther'' *''Gaius vs Tristan De Bois'' *''The Questing Beast vs The Dorocha'' *''The Dorocha vs The knights of Medhir'' *''Valiant vs Agravaine'' *''Lamia vs Freya'' *''Agravaine vs Halig'' *''Morgana vs Tristan'' *''Helios vs Cenred'' *''Isolde vs Morgana'' *''Mithian vs Morgana'' *''The Cailleach vs The Dorocha'' *''Sophia vs Aulfric'' *''Sophia vs Morgana'' *''The Vilia vs The Dorocha'' *''Arthur vs Agravaine'' *''Princess Mithian vs Queen Annis'' *''Lancelot vs Helios'' *''Arthur vs Uther'' *''Lancelot vs Mordred'' *''Gwaine vs Mary Collins'' *''Sir Cador vs Helios' servant'' *''Merlin vs Arthur'' *''Uther vs Merlin'' *''Morgana vs Mordred'' *''King Bayard vs King Cenred'' *''80 Year Old Merlin vs Gaius'' *''Gwaine vs Percival'' *''Agravaine vs Gwen'' *''Mordred vs Leon'' *''Mordred vs Nimueh'' *''Goblin vs Troll'' *''Freya vs Morgana'' *''Merlin vs Mordred (sword to sword)'' *''Mordred vs Kilgharrah'' *''Nimueh vs Freya '' *''Gwaine vs Lancelot'' *''Freya vs Mordred'' *''Jonas vs Troll'' *''Goblin vs Jonas'' *''Merlin vs Kilgharrah'' *''Nimueh vs Mordred'' *''Hengist vs Halig'' *''Elyan vs Agravaine'' *''Freya vs Sophia'' *''Lamia vs Grunhilda'' *''Sir Leon vs Agravaine'' *''Goblin vs Manticore'' *''Lamia vs Questing Beast'' *''Dorocha vs Questing Beast'' *''Griffin vs Bastet'' *''Merlin vs George'' *''Uther vs Mordred'' *''Agravaine vs Morgana'' *''Arthur vs Morgause (rematch)'' *''Uther vs Morgause'' *''Bayard vs Tristan'' *''Arthur vs Gwen'' *''Southrons vs Cenred's army'' *''Cornelius Sigan vs Morgana'' *''Aredian vs Halig'' *''Elanthia Beetle vs Balorian Spider'' *''Serket vs Bastet'' *''Nimueh vs Arthur'' *''Gwaine vs Gwen'' *''Gwen vs Vivian'' *''Wyvern vs Gilli'' *''Vivian vs Mithian'' *''Elena vs Gwen'' *''Merlin vs Morgana(swords and magic powers at the same time)'' *''Gwaine vs Arthur'' *''Knights of Medhir vs Animated Skeletons'' *"Merlin vs Arthur" *Serket vs Wilddeoren Previous Fight }} Justification of the Week }} Results }} Archives }} Ladder A ladder has been logged from the Results of the previous fights. '' }} '' }} Category:Battles Category:Merlin Universe